


Night Blooming Flower

by moonflowery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Immortality, Love at First Sight, Pre-Canon, Promises, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, there's a lot of love and emotions and tenderness and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery
Summary: Andromache has never wanted anything as badly as she wants to find the woman from her dreams. Quynh has been searching for her as well, for most of the time she's been alive. The first time they meet, everything changes. It is, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to them.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Night Blooming Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I watched [this video](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDRTjZZAWT7/?igshid=1fqzi6bfbrzb) and then [this post](https://justqueeerious.tumblr.com/post/625986297488637952/hi-everybody-hi-vietnamese-audience-hi-to-all) and this just had to happen!!

Andy finally found her. After dreaming of her for so long, after nearly losing her mind searching, after everything, she finally found her. But Quynh was dying, she had aimlessly wandered this desert for longer than she could keep track of, and now she had just given up. Andy ran to her, her entire body was screaming at her to be faster, to get closer, because she needed to reach this woman more than she needed air to breathe. Quynh was already healing, but she was very weak, and her body threatened to collapse again at any second.

Andy did what she could to get water past the dried lips and secure and soothe the precious and unending life inside that tired body. Andy was careful, more delicate than she had ever been in her entire life. She touched the woman with all the care she could muster, and she held her cautiously in her lap. Then it was just a matter of waiting. Andy marveled in the way the scars and the burns healed, something she knew she’d done countless times but had never even seen like this. And in those seconds she convinced herself of something she already knew from the dreams, she was holding in her arms the most beautiful woman in the world. There was a knot in her throat and something close to a sob escaped her lips when that beautiful pair of eyes finally opened and Quynh looked at her for the first time.

“It’s you,” was the first thing Quynh said to her. Her voice was rough from lack of water, and lack of use, but she looked at Andy as if she was a miracle in flesh and bone. “It’s you, it really is you,” Quynh repeated again and again.

As badly as she wanted to say something, Andy was at a loss for words. There weren’t any languages to describe what she felt. How could she express to this stranger that they were no such thing to each other, that she felt they shared a soul, a destiny, that they were one. How could she say, without having to die trying, that she’s never wanted anything as badly as she wanted her, that for too long she was her only hope in life, that she’s treasured her dreams more than her own life and worshiped the woman in the dreams with a fervent devotion that would last for as long as she lived.

Quynh reached out then, her hands were trembling and she was terrified that trying to touch her would vanish the image, the illusion, the dream come true. But she reached out with both hands and with a tenderness that Andy, in thousands and thousands of years had never known, Quynh held her face in both hands. Then she smiled.

That smile was Andy’s undoing. She knew at once that for as long as she lived, she’d never forget it. “I love you,” she whispered, and it was nearly unconsciously, the words just escaped her as if declaring her love for Quynh was the one thing she had been brought on this earth for. The words felt almost silly, because she knew this was bigger than love, bigger than the two of them even, but it was the only phrase she knew that could begin to resemble the absolute joy and adoration that were shaking her soul.

They were both smiling, holding tears in their eyes, and racking their brains for words on any language to explain how lonely and desperate they used to be, how hopeful and yearning they turned to be, how complete and overjoyed they felt at being reunited. Because this didn’t feel like a first meeting at all. They were soulmates, two halves come from the same dream, torn apart by the claws of time but finally reunited in each other’s arms. Worldless as they were, they did what they’ve been wanting to do for what felt like an eternity, they kissed each other. They let their lips meet. They closed the distance and delighted in the feelings, in the touch, scent, and connection that put to shame every other feeling they had experienced before.

* * *

There was a lot to do. Andy felt restless, but in a wonderful way for the first time in her life. She fussed around Quynh with nervous but happy energy. Despite Quynh’s protests that she healed just well as she did, Andy carried her in her arms all the way to a safe and comfortable place. They settled down behind a large rock that would protect them from the unforgiving winds of the night. Andy took care of starting a fire. But she was so excited, and so flustered under Quynh’s stare that her hands trembled, and she struggled, taking a bit longer than usual. Still, she was good at it, Quynh noticed, after countless lifetimes of experience. Then, Andy brought her food, and water, and took clothes of her own to wrap around Quynh’s shoulders and keep her warm.

Quynh found it all endearing, so she let Andy go through all the trouble of taking care of her. But not without stopping her at one point, placing a gentle but firm hand above one of Andy’s and saying with a smile, “Next time, it’ll be my turn.” Andy blushed when she heard the words. She couldn’t remember ever blushing like that. But she was suddenly taken over the images of her dreams, the images of a fearless and talented warrior, a tireless and unstoppable woman, a soul so bright and powerful that was now sitting beside her, willing to stay. The meaning of it all was enough to bring Andy to her knees. She felt humbled and happy in a way that was hard to describe. She could only smile at Quynh like she had never smiled at anybody else.

The night passed slowly. The fire burned warmly, but not as much as the immediate affection and adoration in Andy’s heart. The sky was clear and the stars bright, but not nearly as much as Quynh’s smile. They delighted in each other’s company, in tales of their lives, anecdotes of their respective searches for each other. They laughed together, they wiped tears from each other’s eyes, and stayed as close together as possible. 

“You are amazing,” Andy sighed at one point, truthfully marveled at the skills this other woman had. She felt excited beyond measure at the thought of finally having somebody at her side, somebody who would stay, who would survive with her, who could certainly come out victorious on every battle and match her skills. But, when she turned to Quynh and found her smiling at her, so softly, so kindly, Andy forgot about the battles, about the need to survive.

What really excited her was the end of her damned solitude, and even more, the thought that not only she’d never have to be alone ever again, but that her companion had to be this sweet, brave, clever, and so, so beautiful woman. It all made Andy feel like she was laying on the clouds, above every trouble of the world. The shock that after so long she was finally happy to be alive, it was an indescribable thing.

“I am the luckiest woman in the world,” Andy declared with a smile, her voice was soft unlike ever before, in a way she’d only ever be for Quynh. She leaned forward and kissed Quynh’s cheek, tenderly, lovingly, and so, so genuinely happy to be there with her.

“That’s so sweet, Andromache,” Quynh whispered. She moved a hand to hold Andy’s face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. For the biggest part of her life, she had been longing to meet her, to find and hold her in her arm. “Andromache,” she said again, in love with the name, “The name I searched for my entire life. My fighter of men.”

Hearing her name coming out of Quynh’s lips was a wonder, a sacred experience for Andy. She felt her soul break in half to make space for Quynh, for everything she felt and would feel for the woman. Andy was forced to close her eyes so the overwhelmed tears wouldn’t escape her eyes. “Quynh,” she whispered reverently, and leaned her head to rest against the soft palm on her cheek, “The woman I was always meant to find, and to love. My night blooming flower.”

Their emotions were bigger than words. All they could do now was close their eyes, and smile in contentment of being in each other’s presence. They kept their heads close, foreheads resting together, silent for a while, because all they needed was to hear each other’s breathing to be happy, to feel complete and safe. After a long moment of pleasant silence, Quynh reached out again, one of her hands found one of Andy’s, their fingers interlocked for the first time of the millions that would come, and for the first time she said the words that they’d repeat to each other in every language humanity would ever know. “Andromache, do you promise it will always be just you and me?”

“Yes, I swear,” Andy answered without hesitating for one second, “Until the end.”

They exchanged a smile because, as long as they were concerned, there would never be an ending, not for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> please leave a comment telling me what you thought?
> 
> i have a few more andy x quynh one shots, plus a multi-chapter fic in the works about the immortal family. check them out?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @afterlaughy and you're more than welcome to come yell at me about the immortal wives, send prompts, requests, anything!
> 
> thanks again!


End file.
